


Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

by Cairdiuil_Paiste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairdiuil_Paiste/pseuds/Cairdiuil_Paiste
Summary: The war is over. On a peaceful estate in Naboo's Lake Country, Rey and Ben prepare for their wedding and think of how they got here. Using lyrics of title song of 'Beauty and the Beast'.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/gifts).



The end of the war was violent, a galaxy in upheaval against the tyranny of the First Order. Countless soldiers and civilians died, others were injured and refugees fled their war-torn planets for a more peaceful life. Another generation learned to always note their exits, carry a blaster, and sleep fitfully - ready to wake at the slightest of sounds.

Darkness rises, and light to meet it.

Somehow in those months of constant warfare, Jedi Rey of Jakku and Kylo Ren of the First Order began to fight for a new future.

_Tale as old as time_   
_True as it can be_   
_Barely even friends_   
_Then somebody bends_   
_Unexpectantly_

It began as a series of what appeared to be missteps – Kylo reacted just a second too slowly as Rey escaped with the Resistance, Rey aiming to ground his TIE fighter rather than watch it burn. Kylo sensing her with the force but choosing not to alert General Hux and his stormtroopers. Their force bond humming as Rey pulled with the force to stop him plummeting to his death in a sarlaac pit.

Then as a fierce battle raged on Dathomir, they had to fight side by side to reach the summit watched over by the Singing Mountain Clan.

_Just a little change_   
_Small to say the least_   
_Both a little scared_   
_Neither one prepared_

It all came to a head during their confrontation on a fallen Death Star. “You’re a Palpatine”, he said. You’re just like me, he didn’t say.

Their bond cried out in anguish as she hurled Finn back and vaulted out of his sight. Kylo could feel her despair and heartbreak and uncontrollable fear.

He felt his mother in the force and neglected to deal a killing strike, as he had so many times before. Caught up in her rage and despondency, Rey didn’t hold back and watched in horror as her sabre plunged into his chest.

Beauty and the Beast

Rey finally knew she had family but in that moment, as they stared at each other and Kylo began counting his remaining breaths, she realised she wanted to choose her own family.

Their bond sang as she called to the force, channelling it to heal the life-threatening wound.

_Ever just the same_   
_Ever a surprise_   
_Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

Overcome with emotion, she fled. First to Ach-to and Luke, and then to Exegol to confront the only living blood relation she had. Kylo followed her, standing by her side against Palpatine, crawling out of the abyss and cradling her in his arms as he called her to the world of the living.

“Ben.”

“Rey.”

They staggered out of the Sith temple together to the waiting Millennium Falcon where Chewbacca and Lando helped them on board, smiling ruefully at their godson finally returned to them.

On the flight-deck of the Resistance command ship, Leia smiled as she sensed that her son was finally returning home to her.

_Ever just the same_   
_Ever a surprise_   
_Ever as before_   
_Ever just as sure_   
_As the sun will rise_

Three years later, dawn broke across Naboo. Rey sleepily tumbled out of bed, heavily lidded eyes barely registering the droif opening the doors to her bridal party.  
Gentle hands prepped her face with make-up for a wedding of the Naboo nobility.

Rose was unsurprisingly a morning person, beaming at Rey and chatting eagerly with Leia about traditional wedding customs in Naboo.

“While political face-point is designed to hide one’s emotions and honour intrigue and negotiations, weddings are a far more transparent affair. You are binding your soul with your love and you should see each other as you truly are,” said Leia. “Besides, Ben would have a fit if we dared to cover up those adorable freckles of yours, Rey!”

Rey laughed and was immediately scolded by Jessika, “Feel free to move once I’m finished with you, thank you! Three hours of this and then we can begin putting on your wedding dress.”

While make-up and hair were natural, Rey’s wedding dress was a sumptuous cascade of cream lace coupled with an ornate veil. On the day Rey and Ben had told Leia they wanted to marry on Naboo, she directed them to a wooden trunk in a forgotten storeroom on the Lake Country estate.

“Something old”, Leia said to them softly. “Your wedding flower crowns as something new, Han’s old medal of honour as something blue and my mother’s necklace as something borrowed.”

_Tale as old as time_   
_Tune as old as song_   
_Bittersweet and strange_   
_Finding you can change_   
_Learning you were wrong_

Ben waited at the top of the aisle as all of the guests took their seats. The sun was beginning to set and bathed the lakeside gathering in golden sunlight.

“Was my dad nervous? Actually no, don’t answer that”, he backtracked as Lando chuckled and Chewie guffawed.

“Your father,” said Lando, “as I’m sure you will not be surprised to hear, proposed to your mother mid-argument. The ceremony was small, us and Luke as well as some Alderaan expats, but your parents could have been married in Mos Eisley Cantina and they wouldn’t have noticed. The only people that mattered were Han and Leia.”

Chewie growled softly and rubbed Ben’s back.

_Certain as the sun_   
_Certain as the sun_   
_Rising in the east_

Leia officiated the Alderaanian wedding vows, her voice never breaking even as tears streamed down her cheeks. “As I take your hand in mine, may we never be parted. You are my life, my soul, my love.”

Ben gently lifted the ornate lace veil off Rey’s head, passing it to his mother and taking a wedding crown of pale pink roses in return. He used the force to rest it on her head, beautifully offsetting her dark brown hair.

Finally reaching Rey’s gaze, Ben was confused as she looked up at him with a stony face.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask for a divorce”, she whispered. “You’re far too tall for this relationship to continue.”

He burst out laughing and bent down to her, pulling her towards him to capture her mischievous mouth in a kiss. Rey gently pulled away, cradling his face in her hands as she too used the force to place his flower crown on his head before kissing him again.

His mother looked fondly at them both, overcome with emotion for the happy little boy he had once been and the understanding, gentle and tall man he had become. Even three years after the war, peacefully settled on Padmé Amidala’s estate in the Lake Country and all of the tribunals over and done with, Ben always sounded so surprised while he laughed as though each time he was rediscovering how to find joy in the world.

_Tale as old as time_   
_Song as old as rhyme_   
_Beauty and the beast_

Finn twirled Rose around the dancefloor, almost knocking into everyone surrounding them. Poe and Jess pretended to kick up a fuss and swooped in to take them as new partners, Finn roaring with laughter as Poe foxtrotted him away to cause more trouble.

“They’re carnage,” laughed Rey. “We can’t bring them anywhere.”

Ben pulled her closer, gently caressing her back as they waltzed. “It’s their turn next so we can always wreak havoc at their wedding cyar’ika.”

Bells marking twilight signalled the end of festivities for the bride and groom. The wedding party cheered and showered the couple with liumoo blossom, crying out well wishes and bawdry comments (which came mainly from Lando and surprising absolutely nobody).

Leia dabbed her eyes with Rey’s discarded veil and sighed happily, thinking of those she wished could have been there.

“There is no death, there is only the force, Leia”, said Luke by her side.

Old Ben Kenobi chuckled. “I never worried about the boy. They always come back in the end. He was transfixed with her from the first time they met, enemies or not.”

Anakin Skywalker’s force ghost said nothing, only smiling as his grandson led his bride into their home.

 _Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast


End file.
